ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS3E11 Solitary Alignment
Plot Continued from UAS3E10 A Knight to Remember. George sheaths Ascalon. The team watches, shocked. Ben tells George to put Ascalon down. George refuses Azmuth arrives and says that Ascalon is his. Azmuth and George know each other. George runs into the seal, but only finds more cave. He comes out and explains that with the seal broken, Diagon can exit or enter whenever he pleases. Azmuth demands Ascalon, but George tells him that he has to take it. Azmuth tells Ben to take it. Ben turns into Fasttrack and runs at George. George flips him away and attacks. Fasttrack and George fight. George defeats Fasttrack and Kevin and Gwen attack him. He defeats them. Fasttrack turns into Humungousaur and attacks George. George creates a whirlwind with Ascalon, blowing Humungousaur away. He gets up. George tells him to stay down, but when Humungousaur refuses, he turns him into Ben. George opens a portal with Ascalon and leaves, assuring Ben that the next time Ben gets in his way will be the last. Ben asks Azmuth about Ascalon. Azmuth doesn't want to tell him anything, but Ben convinces him and he brings them to Primus. A volcano in the distance erupts and lava rushes at the team. Gwen can't use her mana. The lava rushes at the team and they run. It eventually hits them, but they feel nothing. Azmuth explains that it isn't actually there, and that they are viewing Primus several thousand years ago. They are unable to interfere in the scene. He brings them to his lab, also in the past. Azmuth's girlfriend, Zennith, arrives. She and Azmuth go on a picnic. They discuss science. Azmuth wants to understand the universe by controlling the forces that compose it, which Zennith doesn't understand. He promises not to, but upon seeing a perfect alignment of planets, he becomes inspired to build a sword. The sword has amazing abilities. Zennith is unimpressed and worried about what the sword can do. The scene changes to Azmuth working on Ascalon. He finishes, only to find that Zennith isn't there. She never came back. Azmuth shows the team how Ascalon was responsible for the destruction of the Incursion homeworld. They watch him retrieve it from space. Azmuth says that after that, he dedicated himself to peaceful science, culminating in the Omnitrix. Kevin asks how George got the sword and Azmuth changes the scene to medieval Earth, where knights are fighting a Lucubra army. Azmuth explains that Diagon planned to cross dimensions and take over the world. The Lucubra minions encountered resistance, but defeated many Knights. Only the strongest knights, like George, were able to resist. The team watches George fight a giant Lucubra. He kills it after a brief battle. Smaller Lucubras attack him. Azmuth says that George would have fallen, too, if it weren't for him. Past Azmuth gives George Ascalon, which changes his armor to the armor he has in the present. George also reveals that he is nearly 1000 years old and immortal. Azmuth tells George of Diagon's plan and tells him to slay it. The team watches, horrified, as George slays Diagon. Azmuth brings them back to the present. Ben asks Azmuth why they should stop George, and Azmuth says that it is because George will fail, and that the sword needs a new wielder. Ben says that he should use it, but Gwen disagrees. Kevin gives Gwen a lock of George's hair that he pulled out during the battle. Gwen uses it to track him to Area 51. They go there. It is filled with Knights. Gwen and Kevin fight. Ben goes to George, who is ready for him. Ben turns into Humungousaur, then Ultimate Humungousaur. George and Ultimate Humungousaur fight. Ultimate Humungousaur tries to take Ascalon from George, but fails. George tasks Ultimate Humungousaur if everyone who thinks they know better than him - Azmuth, his family, the media -frustrates him. Ultimate Humungousaur tries to convince him that Ascalon will corrupt him. George says that it won't, and Ultimate Humungousaur identifies with him. He turns into Humungousaur, then Ben. Ben gives George a chance to defeat Diagon, saying that when George fails, Ascalon is his. At the cave, Ben says that Azmuth shouldn't have tried to stop him and Azmuth agrees. He tells Ben that the real reason he built the Omnitrix was to apologize to Zennith. Impact *It is revealed how George obtained Ascalon *Ben and George come to a truce Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Zennith Villains *Sir George *Lucubras *Forever Knights Aliens *Fasttrack *Humungousaur x3 *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Diagon Arc